


NOW I KNOW

by BBYLU



Category: Waanjai
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBYLU/pseuds/BBYLU
Summary: Una nueva especie es descubierta : los Zànj, seres alados de apariencia humana.Mew Suppasitt es uno de los mejores cazadores, valiente, ágil y despiadado. Que solo quiere una cosa, matar a un Zànj.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch, Gameplay Garnpaphon Laolerkiat/Jeff Worakamon Satur, Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana





	NOW I KNOW

El presente Fanfiction está escrito sin ánimos de lucrar con el, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer a ustedes un poco de entretenimiento. 

En esta obra aparecen mencionados los nombres de personas reales, sin embargo algunas características físicas (o de personalidad) serán modificadas, no es mí intención ofender a nadie con esta historia. 

Las imágenes utilizadas no son de mí autoría.(La portada, banner y separadores son ediciones mías) 

Todos los acontecimientos en esta historia son ficticios y producto de mi imaginación. 

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. 

No se permite la copia o adaptación de esta obra.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es de mi autoría y está subida en mi Wattpad bajo el user Xclanlove.


End file.
